Seven Tails - Chronicles
by LuckySeven-Chomei
Summary: Fast ihr ganzes Leben hatte Fū in Takigakure verbracht. Doch davon hatte sie schließlich genug. Sie wollte die Welt sehen und viele Freunde finden. Also entschied sie sich dazu an den kommenden Chuninauswahlprüfungen in Konoha teilzunehmen. Niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass sie in diesem Dorf gleich zwei Menschen treffen würde, die die selbe Bürde trugen wie sie selbst


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narut** **o**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist mir durch die neusten Naruto Shippuuden-Filler gekommen. Ich habe mich gefragt: "Was wäre, wenn Fū schon bei den ersten Chuninauswahlprüfungen mitgemacht hätte? Wie hätte sie reagiert, wenn sie auf Naruto und Gaara getroffen wäre?"**  
 **Wie auch immer, hier ist meine Version der Chuninauswahlprüfungen mit Fū, viel Spaß ;D**

* * *

 **Seven Tails-Chronicles**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū

 ** _'Naruto'_** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū

* * *

 **Prolog: Shibukis Entscheidung**

Auf den ersten Blick schien in dem kleinen verschlafenen Dorf namens Takigakure ein Tag dem anderen zu gleichen. In dieser Gemeinde geschah nämlich nicht wirklich oft etwas Erwähnenswertes. Das lag aber wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass nur sehr wenige Menschen überhaupt wussten, wie man in das von Felswänden umgebene Dorf gelangte. Und deshalb befanden sich zumeist nur Angehörige des Dorfes in seinem Inneren.

Denn obwohl es ein sehr ruhiger und friedlicher Ort war, war es gleichzeitig auch ein Ninjadorf; das Dorf versteckt hinter dem Wasserfall. Es war bekannt dafür, dass nur die Shinobi, welche aus diesem Dorf stammten, den Weg hinein und wieder hinaus kannten. Allen anderen, ob nun gewöhnlichen Bürgern oder Shinobi anderer Dörfer, wurden die Augen verbunden und gleichzeitig mit einem Genjutsu belegt, wenn sie das Dorf betraten. Schließlich war gerade dieser versteckte Eingang das, was Takigakure am besten vor seinen Feinden schützte. Natürlich abgesehen von der Barriere, die das Dorf vor den neugierigen Blicken von Fremden schützte.

So gab es bis zum heutigen Tag nur eine einzige erfolgreiche Invasion eines abtrünnigen Taki-Shinobi, aber selbst diese konnte recht schnell wieder abgewendet werden, wodurch das Geheimnis um den Eingang sowie Takigakures Ruf bewahrt blieb.

Allerdings blieb das Ganze trotzdem nicht ohne Folgen. Auch wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch für niemanden sichtbar gewesen waren. Jedenfalls für niemanden, der nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte.

Eben jener Vorfall war es nämlich, der jemanden aus dem Dorf dazu bewegte eine bestimmte Entscheidung zu treffen. Eine Entscheidung, welche auf den ersten Blick recht unscheinbar erschien, jedoch einige der zukünftigen Ereignisse verändern würde.

Ob nun zum besseren oder schlechteren, das müsste sich erst noch zeigen...

* * *

Das erste Mal, dass die Folgen für Takigakure sichtbar wurden, war wenige Wochen nach der misslungenen Infiltration des Ninjadorfes. Es war ein heißer Sommertag, kurz nach der Mittagszeit.

Auch dies war einer der Tage, an denen in Takigakure nichts wirklich Außergewöhnliches geschah; jedenfalls nicht in den Augen der einfachen Bürger. Doch für eine gewisse Kunoichi war es ein ganz besondere Tag. Auch wenn sie sich dessen nicht sofort bewusst gewesen war.

Entsprechend war ihr Tag bis dahin auch nicht anders verlaufen als sonst. Sie war aufgestanden, hatte sich angezogen, gefrühstückt und dann etwas trainiert. Als sie dann damit fertig war, machte sie sich etwas zu Mittag und da sie sonst nichts zu tun hatte, döste sie anschließend vor sich hin.

Und das tat sie natürlich an ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Dorf: dem riesigen Baum, welcher genau in der Mitte von Takigakure aus dem Boden emporragte. Umgeben war er von einem mindestens ebenso prachtvollen kristallklaren See. Es gab vermutlich niemanden im ganzen Dorf, der von diesem wundervollen Anblick nicht immer wieder aufs Neue überwältigt war.

Der besondere Anblick war für die Kunoichi aber nur einer von vielen Gründen, weshalb sie diesen Ort so sehr mochte. Ein anderer war zu Beispiel, dass sie von der Spitze dieses uralten Baums das ganze Dorf überblicken konnte. Noch ein weiterer war, dass sie dort meistens ganz für sich sein konnte. Aber alle Gründe aufzuzählen würde wohl viel zu lange dauern, da sie mit der Zeit einfach an so vielen Dingen gefallen gefunden hatte.

Das junge Mädchen liebte es einfach sich auf einen der gewaltigen Äste zu legen, die Augen zu schließen und dabei dem Rascheln der Blätter im Wind zu lauschen. Sie liebte es wie der Schatten des Blätterdachs ihr eine gewisse Abkühlung an heißen Tagen schenkte. Aber auch die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen, welche es gelegentlich hindurch schafften und anschließend mit ihrer wohligen Wärme auf ihren Körper trafen, machten ihr Freude.

Was sie jedoch noch mehr liebte als die Sonnenstrahlen oder der Schatten, war der Wind dort oben in der Baumkrone. Nicht nur, dass er sie sogar mehr als der Schatten kühlte, nein, er brachte auch die verschiedensten Geräusche, wie das Rascheln der Blätter, und die unterschiedlichsten Gerüche, wie der des Sees um sie herum, mit sich.

Doch all diese friedlichen Sinneseindrücke verschwanden sofort im Hintergrund, als das junge Mädchen zuerst das Plätschern von Wasser und kurz darauf Schritte auf hölzernem Grund hörte. Sofort wusste sie, dass irgendjemand in der Nähe war. Und wer auch immer es war, war eindeutig wegen ihr gekommen.

Es mochte vielleicht etwas egozentrisch klingen, aber schließlich gab es außer ihr und dem prachtvollem Baum nichts von Bedeutung auf dieser winzig kleinen Insel mitten im See. Und von dem Baum wollte bisher noch niemand etwas.

Auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass der Besucher wegen ihr gekommen sein musste, blieb die Kunoichi trotzdem ruhig liegen. Sie öffnete nichtmal ihre Augen, als sie Schritte auf einem Ast nicht weit von ihr hörte. Selbst das leichte, friedvolle Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht verzog sich nicht um einen Millimeter.

"Fū!", hörte sie die Stimme eines Jungen sagen, und sofort wusste sie, dass es ihr Teamkollege Kegon war, "Shibuki-sama und die Dorfältesten wollen dich sehen." Seine Stimme war vollkommen neutral, als er das sagte. Dennoch konnte man heraushören, dass er leicht verärgert war. Aber auch nur, wenn man ganz genau hinhörte.

Auf diese Worte war es das erste Mal, dass die Kunoichi mit dem mintgrünen Haar auf die Anwesenheit ihrer Besucher reagierte und langsam ihre Augen öffnete, während sie sich aufrichtete. Zwar hatte sie nur leicht gedöst, aber trotzdem wurde ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte erst nach ein paar Sekunden bewusst.

"Shibuki-sama... und die Dorfältesten...?", wiederholte sie etwas zerstreut, bevor ihr Kopf nach oben schnellte und sie ihren Teamkollegen erschrocken ansah, "Oh nein! Hab ich etwa wieder was angestellt?" Die Frage ging dabei mehr an sie selbst, als an den Brünetten mit den kurzen lockigen Haaren. Dieser machte sich jedenfalls nicht die Mühe die Frage zu beantworten, ob er sich des Adressaten nun bewusst war, oder nicht.

"Das müsstest du doch besser wissen als wir", gab eine zweite Stimme direkt neben Kegon darauf zurück. Sofort fiel der Blick der Kunoichi auf das dritte Mitglied ihres Teams, Yōrō. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare, und war wie Kegon ein wenig älter als das grünhaarige Mädchen.

Mit diesem Satz ihres Kameraden endete das Gespräch der drei auch schon. Denn gleich nachdem Fū wieder auf den Beinen war, machte sich das Team unverzüglich auf den Weg zum Oberhaupt ihres Dorfes. Es war schließlich keine gute Idee solch wichtige Leute warten zu lassen, das wussten sie alle.

Jedenfalls kamen die drei kurze Zeit darauf vor dem prächtigen hölzernen Gemeindehaus an. Wie der Name es schon sagt, wurde es meistens für wichtige Dorfversammlungen genutzt. Wenn dies nicht der Fall war wurde es vom Dorfoberhaupt als Ort für Besprechungen benutzt.

Takigakure war immerhin nur ein kleines Dorf, weshalb es unnötig erschien noch ein solches Gebäude extra für das Anführer des Dorfes bauen zu lassen, wo sie doch bereits eines hatten, welches sowieso nur für die so selten stattfindenden Dorfversammlungen genutzt wurde.

Sofort beim Eintreten erblickten Kegon und Yōrō ihr Dorfoberhaupt, welches am anderen Ende des Raumes auf einer kleinen Erhöhung auf einem roten Kissen Platz genommen hatte und gerade eine grüne Schriftrolle in den Händen hielt. Zu seiner Linken und Rechten lagen noch ein paar andere Schriftrollen und wichtig aussehende Dokumente.

Die beiden Shinobi gingen ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und verbeugten sich höflich vor ihm. Für Außenstehende mag dieser Anblick wahrscheinlich etwas merkwürdig ausgesehen haben, da die Person, vor der sich die beiden Jungen verbeugten, nicht sehr viel älter war als sie selbst.

Shibuki, das Oberhaupt Takigakures, war tatsächlich noch recht jung. Er war gerade mal 16 Jahre alt und trotz seines Alters bereits der Anführer des Dorfs versteckt hinter dem Wasserfall. Aus diesem Grund hatten einige Dorfbewohner anfangs auch so ihre Zweifel, ob Shibuki, der selbst gerade mal ein Genin war, das Zeug hatte ein Dorf anzuführen. Aber da sein Vater bereits früh gestorben war, blieb dem Jungen nichts anderes übrig als noch in seiner Kindheit in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten.

Doch selbst wenn einige Leute an dem Jungen zweifelten, gab es eine Menge, welche wiederum ihr ganzes Vertrauen in ihn setzten. Und wie es schien zurecht.

Denn spätestens seit der Infiltration ihres Dorfes wenige Wochen zuvor, waren auch die Zweifel der meisten anderen zerstreut worden. Immerhin hatte sich dieser Junge, der praktisch keine Kampferfahrung hatte und zudem auch nicht als besonders mutig galt, den Eindringlingen tapfer entgegengestellt und es mit der Hilfe von ein paar Konoha-Shinobi sogar geschafft, sie zu besiegen.

Seit diesen Ereignissen war Shibukis Ansehen unter den Bewohnern stark gestiegen, und praktisch niemand zweifelte mehr daran, dass dieser Junge durchaus das Zeug dazu irgendwann einmal ein würdiger Anführer für ihr Dorf zu sein. Selbst wenn er bis dahin noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatte. Schließlich musste er es erreichen, dass er auch von anderen Ländern als Oberhaupt seines Dorfes akzeptiert wurde.

Wie dem auch sei, als Kegon und Yōrō eintraten, sahen sie ihr Dorfoberhaupt am Ende des Raumes sitzen. Er trug einen blauen Mantel, unter dem ein gelber Kimono zu sehen war, eine lange, graue Hose, und um seinen Hals einen purpurroten Schal. Letzterer gab Shibuki, trotz seines jungen Alters, eine recht edle Erscheinung.

"Shibuki-sama, wir haben Fū hergebracht", berichtete Kegon, während Yōrō und er sich vor ihm verbeugten. Jedoch bemerkten sie erst als sie sich wieder aufrichteten, dass jemand Bestimmtes fehlte. Auch wenn sie mit ihnen angekommen war, hatte die junge Kunoichi noch immer nicht den Raum betreten.

"Hey, Fū!", rief Yōrō anschließend, um das Mädchen endlich dazu zu bewegen herein zu kommen. Letztlich waren sie alle ja nur wegen ihr dorthin zitiert worden.

Wenn auch recht zögerlich, betrat das Mädchen darauf den Raum. Ihr Unmut war ihr bereits von Weitem anzusehen, und selbst in ihrer Stimme machte er sich breit. Jeder der Anwesenden konnte ganz deutlich sehen, dass sie in diesem Moment überall lieber wäre als in diesem Raum.

"Was is los, Boss?", fragte sie zurückhaltend. Auch wenn sie offenbar der Grund war, warum dieses Treffen stattfand, wusste sie dennoch nicht, was sie getan hatte, um von Shibuki dorthin zitiert zu werden. Schon auf dem Weg hatte sie sich darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, aber ihr fiel nicht ein, was sie in der letzten Zeit angestellt haben sollte, um persönlich zu Shibuki beordert zu werden.

"Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?! Einfach so eine Bewerbung für die Teilnahme an den Chuninauswahlprüfungen an Konohagakure zu schicken?!", die Stimme des Jungen klang nicht im geringsten erfreut über diese Neuigkeiten. Es war selten, dass Shibuki so laut wurde, aber in diesem Fall war es durchaus angebracht. Schließlich konnte er bereits ahnen, was für Folgen ihr unüberlegtes Handeln haben könnte.

Fū zuckte kurz zusammen als sie die ungewöhnlich laute Stimmer ihres Dorfoberhauptes hörte. Schon seit Jahren hatte sie ihn nicht mehr dermaßen wütend erlebt. Und sie wusste genau, dass es nicht gut für sie enden würde, wenn sie der Grund für seine miese Laune war. Denn wenn Shibuki einmal wütend wurde, was zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr oft vorkam, hieß das nie etwas Gutes.

Das letzte Mal, als sie ihn dermaßen verärgert erlebt hatte, war als sie es geschafft hatte innerhalb nur eines Tages die Hälfte der Dorfbewohner mit ihren Streichen gegen sich aufzubringen. Fū war zwar schon immer eine kleine Unruhestifterin gewesen, aber das, was sie an diesem Tag alles angestellt hatte, war selbst für den gutmütigen Shibuki zu viel gewesen.

Die Standpauke, welche sie noch am selben Tag zu hören bekommen hatte, konnte sie bis zum heutigen Tag nicht vergessen. Manchmal, wenn sie darüber nachdachte den Dorfbewohnern nochmal Streiche zu spielen, hörte sie wieder seine damalige Rede in ihrem Kopf.

Wort für Wort rezitierte ihre Erinnerung das junge Dorfoberhaupt, und Fū beschloss darauf immer wieder aufs Neue, dass kein Streich es wert wäre, dafür noch einmal so etwas über sich ergehen zu lassen. Seit jenem Tag hatte Fū nur noch kleinere Streiche gespielt, damit sie ja nie wieder eine von diesen Reden mitanhören musste.

Schließlich brachten die junge Kunoichi auch schon kleinere Scherze zum Lachen, und das reichte ihr. Außerdem würde man sie wohl kaum wegen irgendwelchen unbedeutenden Kleinigkeiten zum Dorfoberhaupt schicken, oder?

"Hätte ich das etwa nicht tun sollen?", fragte sie, ehrlich verwundert über die Reaktion des Jungen, "Könntest du mich dann nicht einfach anmelden?" Das Mädchen hatte nun wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Shibuki deswegen einen solchen Aufstand proben würde. An den Chuninauswahlprüfungen nahm schließlich jeder Genin früher oder später teil. Und da sie noch ein Genin war, hatte sie somit doch das Recht teilzunehmen, oder nicht?

"Was denkst du geschieht, wenn herauskommt, dass du ein Jinchūriki bist?! Hast du vielleicht mal daran gedacht?", erwiderte Shibuki ernst auf die Worte der Kunoichi. Er brauchte ihre Antwort gar nicht erst abzuwarten. Schließlich kannte er sie gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte.

Auf diese Erkenntnis musste Shibuki seufzen und warf anschließend einen musternden Blick auf das Mädchen vor ihm. Sie hatte sich seit ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit wirklich sehr verändert.

Sie war schon damals ein kleiner Störenfried gewesen und hatte allen Leuten irgendwelche blöden Streiche gespielt; auch wenn ihre momentanen Streiche im Vergleich zu damals gar nichts waren. Jedoch war sie als Kind nicht im geringsten dieses sorgenfreie Mädchen gewesen, zu dem sie sich über die Jahre entwickelt hatte.

Natürlich freute es den jungen Anführer, dass das traurige Mädchen von damals nun beinahe immer, wenn er sie sah, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Schließlich wusste er genau, dass ihr Leben aufgrund des Bijūs in ihr nicht unbedingt einfach war. Und da war es umso schöner zu sehen, dass sie trotz allem noch lächeln konnte.

Das Problem war nur, dass Fū seitdem scheinbar auch sehr leichtsinnig und unbesorgt geworden war. Wenn sie ein einfaches Mädchen gewesen wäre, wäre das auch kein größeres Problem gewesen, aber das war sie ja leider nicht.

Sie war eine Kunoichi; und noch dazu eine, die ganz besonders wichtig für Takigakure war: Sie war ein Jinchūriki! Da konnten sie sie nicht einfach so anderen Dörfern auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren. Wer wusste schon, was passieren würde, wenn sie herausfanden, wer Fū wirklich war...

Aber nicht nur ihre Persönlichkeit hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren stark verändert, sondern auch ihr Kleidungsstil. Zwar war es nicht so, dass es irgendetwas an ihm auszusetzen gab, aber die Veränderung fiel dem jungen Dorfoberhaupt dennoch auf.

Damals, als sie noch ein kleines Kind war, hatte sie zumeist T-Shirts und kurze Hosen getragen, meistens in dunkleren Farben. Rückblickend war sie wohl nie unbedingt der Typ für Kleider und Röcke gewesen. Zwar hat sie nie etwas gegen diese Kleidungsstücke gesagt, doch niemand im Dorf hatte sie auch nur einmal in ihnen gesehen. Aber ungefähr ein Jahr zuvor, wenige Tage nach dem Tod ihres Sensei, hatte sich ihr Kleidungsstil vollkommen gewandelt.

Seit jenem Tag trug Fū weder irgendwelche Shirts oder kurze Hosen, noch dunkle Farben. Stattdessen bestand ihr Outfit nun aus einem bauchfreiem, ärmellosem Top, Stulpen, welche von ihren Handgelenken bis zur Hälfte ihrer Oberarme reichten, einem Rock, welcher dem Mädchen bis zur Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte, und einem Paar Standard-Ninjaschuhen. Jedes einzelne dieser Kleidungsstücke war schneeweiß, was einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer karamellbraunen Haut schaffte.

Unter ihrem weißen Top und Rock trug die junge Kunoichi noch ein ärmelloses Kettenshirt, beziehungsweise Kettenshorts. Beides war aus dünnen, elastischen Metallfäden gefertigt, welche letztlich zu einem netzartigen Muster zusammengefügt worden waren. Das Shirt reichte ihr knapp bis über die Taille, also ein kleines Stück weiter als ihr Top; die Kettenshorts hörten dagegen kurz vor dem Ende ihres Rockes auf.

Diese Art von Kettenrüstung war unter den Shinobi dieser Tage weit verbreitet. Denn solche Rüstungen boten dem Träger nicht nur eine recht große Bewegungsfreiheit, sondern auch einen gewissen Schutz vor feindlichen Angriffen.

Zuletzt trug sie noch das Stirnband mit dem Symbol von Takigakure an ihrem rechten Oberarm und eine orangene Haarspange in einer ihrer kurzen, mintgrünen Haarsträhnen. Dieses letzte Accessoire war zudem das einzige Teil ihres alten Outfits, welches sie beibehalten hatte. Shibuki hatte sie ihr geschenkt, als beide noch Kinder gewesen waren.

Im Grunde war sie nichts besonderes, nur eine einfache Plastikspange, wie man sie praktisch überall kaufen konnte. Darum wunderte es das junge Dorfoberhaupt etwas, dass Fū sie nach all den Jahren immer noch trug.

Dennoch freute es ihn irgendwie auch. Einerseits, weil das Mädchen dieses kleine Geschenk von ihm nach all den Jahren noch immer bei sich trug. Und andererseits auch weil dieses kleine Accessoire perfekt zu ihren Augen passte, welche den gleichen orangenen Farbton in sich trugen.

Niemand im Dorf wusste, was das Mädchen dazu veranlasst hatte sich plötzlich so anders zu kleiden als sie es bisher getan hatte. Aber wirklich interessiert hatte es niemanden, als sie auf der Beerdigung ihres Sensei plötzlich in diesem weißen Outfit aufgetaucht war, statt in der üblichen schwarzen Trauerkleidung.

"Na gut...", erwiderte Fū seufzend und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Ausgang, "Dann werd ich eben allein gehen." Es war zwar nicht ideal, aber sie würde schon irgendwie zurecht kommen.

Wie so oft schaffte es die junge Kunoichi mit ihrer Reaktion alle Anwesenden zu überraschen; sowohl Shibuki und ihre Teamkameraden, als auch die beiden Dorfältesten, welche sich da zum ersten Mal zu Wort meldeten.

"Das wirst du nicht!", erklärte die strenge Stimme des älteren Mannes, gefolgt von der ebenso streng klingenden Stimme der älteren Frau, "Du brauchst ein Team von drei Leuten um teilnehmen zu dürfen." Die beiden älteren Personen in dem Raum waren die Dorfältesten von Takigakure: Kousuke und Hiroko.

Sie waren dort, um Shibuki als Berater zu dienen, da dieser noch minderjährig war. So wollte man verhindern, dass ihr junges Dorfoberhaupt dumme oder auch voreilige Entscheidungen traf. Schließlich mangelte es ihm noch sehr an Erfahrung, die für seine Aufgaben unerlässlich war.

"Hey, Fū!", mahnte sie Kegon zusätzlich. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass das Mädchen dazu neigte überstürzt zu handeln. Und in dieser Situation war es genau das, was sie am wenigsten brauchten.

Glücklicherweise schien das auch Fū erkannt zu haben.

"Ich will die Welt da draußen sehen!", erklärte sie energisch, als sie sich wieder Shibuki und den Dorfältesten, welche zu ihrer Linken saßen, zuwendete, "Mein ganzes Leben hab ich hier im Dorf und den Wäldern verbracht, ich will endlich mal wo anders hin. Und wenn ihr es mir nicht erlauben wollt, dann verlass ich eben allein das Dorf!" Diese Drohung zeigte bei dem jungen Dorfoberhaupt anscheinend seine Wirkung, da dieser nicht so recht wusste wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

Nicht jedoch bei den beiden älteren Herrschaften im Raum, welche beide in dunkelgrünen Kimonos gekleidet waren.

"Du müsstest doch noch genau wissen, was beim letzten Mal geschehen ist, als du das Dorf verlassen hast", meinte Hiroko und begann darauf mit bedächtiger Stimme, "Euer Team hat eine C-Rang-Mission zugeteilt bekommen und war zwei Tage lang unterwegs. Während der Mission sind keinerlei Probleme aufgetaucht, alles verlief wie erwartet." Fū wusste schon genau, worauf die Dorfältesten hinauswollten, unterbrach sie aber trotzdem nicht bei ihrem Vortrag, welcher von Kousuke fortgesetzt wurde.

"Allerdings wurde das Dorf, genau an dem Tag, an dem ihr es verlassen habt, von dem Verräter Suien angegriffen. Zwar konnte er aufgehalten werden, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er, wenn auch nur kurz, das Heldenwassers in seinen Besitz bringen konnte.

Wärst du jedoch hier gewesen, wäre es vermutlich niemals so weit gekommen. Denn die einzige Waffe, die noch stärker als das Heldenwasser ist, bist du, Fū! Darum hat Suien auch das Dorf angegriffen, als du nicht hier warst. Er wusste, dass Takigakure in dieser Zeit am verwundbarsten sein würde.

Ohne dich ist Taki praktisch wehrlos, schließlich bist du unsere stärkste Waffe", erklärte der alte Mann streng. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht um die Gefühle des Mädchens scherte, sondern nur um das Wohl des Dorfes.

Der Kunoichi mit dem mintgrünen Haar gefiel das, was der Dorfälteste zu sagen hatte, natürlich gar nicht. Allerdings verkniff sie es sich etwas darauf zu sagen, und mied einfach nur seinen kalten Blick. Schließlich wusste sie, dass es so oder so nicht gut für sie ausgehen würde, wenn sie dem Opa sagte, was sie wirklich über ihn dachte.

"Das reicht jetzt!", warf Shibuki schließlich mit ernstem Blick ein, "Fū mag zwar ein Jinchūriki sein, aber genauso ist sie eine Kunoichi aus Takigakure. Und da sie inzwischen acht Missionen erfolgreich beendet hat, hat sie sich für die Teilnahme an den Chuninauswahlprüfungen qualifiziert.

Zudem kann ich ihre Argumente nachvollziehen. Bis heute hat sie wirklich noch nicht viel von der Welt gesehen." Zwar war er das Oberhaupt des Dorfes und musste somit immer im Interesse des Dorfes handeln, aber dass Fū zu nicht mehr als einer Waffe degradiert wurde, konnte Shibuki nicht zulassen. Letztlich waren die beiden Kindheitsfreunde; auch wenn sie sich in den letzten Jahren nicht sonderlich oft gesehen hatten.

"Aber Shibuki-sama, denkt bitte daran wie es damals mit Suien geendet hat! Soll es etwa wieder zu einem solchen Vorfall kommen?!", mahnte ihn Kousuke nachdrücklich, aber das junge Dorfoberhaupt wusste darauf schnell zu antworten:

"Soweit wir wissen ist kein abtrünniger Shinobi aus Takigakure mehr am Leben. Darum sollte es recht unwahrscheinlich sein, dass so etwas in nächster Zeit noch einmal geschieht. Außerdem konnten wir, wie erwähnt, die Lage auch ohne Fū wieder in den Griff bekommen."

"Trotzdem ist es zu gefährlich sie an den Chuninauswahlprüfungen teilnehmen zu lassen. Ihr habt es selbst gesagt, Shibuki-sama, wir wissen nicht, was geschieht, sollte herauskommen, dass sie einen Bijū in sich trägt", warnte die ältere Dame anschließend, worauf zunächst einmal Stille in den Raum einkehrte. Alle Anwesenden warteten auf die Antwort des Jungen, welcher in diesem Moment die verschiedenen Szenarien in seinem Kopf durchspielte.

"Also gut...", erklärte Shibuki mit einem gewaltigen Seufzer und öffnete wieder seine Augen, um den Anwesenden seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen, "Fū, ich werde dich an den Chuninauswahlprüfungen teilnehmen lassen." Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, zeigten sich in den Gesichtern aller die verschiedensten Emotionen.

Kegon und Yōrō wussten, dass dies wieder eine Menge Arbeit für sie bedeuten würde, da sie als ihre Teammitglieder sicherlich wieder die Babysitter für sie spielen müssten; die Gesichter der Dorfältesten waren ein Ausdruck puren Entsetzens; und Fū, welche sich wohl als einzige darüber freute, hatte gleich ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rannte sie einfach auf Shibuki zu, sprang und landete kaum einen Meter vor ihm auf ihren Knien, während sie aufgeregt fragte:

"Du erlaubst es?!" Auch wenn die junge Kunoichi seine Worte gehört hatte, musste sie einfach sicher gehen.

Shibuki war kurz etwas irritiert von der plötzlichen Nähe des Mädchen, aber noch ein paar Sekunden, in denen er sich wieder gefangen und sicher war, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, erklärte er ernst:

"Hör gut zu, Fū. Die Chuninauswahlprüfungen sind nicht irgendwelche Allerwelttests. Es ist ein Wettkampf, bei dem du dein Leben und das deiner Kameraden aufs Spiel setzt und für die deine Träume und den Stolz deines Dorfes kämpfst.

In der Vergangenheit war Takigakure nie auch nur annähernd so einflussreich wie Konaha oder Suna, aber wir wurden als ein Ninjadorf gefürchtet, dass einen außergewöhnlichen Jonin nach dem anderen hervorbrachte. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass man uns, obwohl wir nicht den fünf großen Nationen angehören, trotzdem einen Bijū zugeteilt hat.

Die Chuninauswahlprüfungen sind für uns die perfekte Gelegenheit um uns wieder einen Namen unter den versteckten Dörfern zu machen und die Feudalherren zu beeindrucken. Das ist unsere Chance den Ruhm der vergangenen Tage wieder aufblühen zu lassen.

Insbesondere nach der erfolgreichen Infiltration unseres Dorfes müssen wir Konoha zeigen, dass wir nichts von unserer Stärke verloren haben. Wir müssen ihnen zeigen, dass sie in Takigakure noch immer einen starken Verbündeten haben, der die nötige Macht hat sie zu unterstützen, sollte es nötig sein.

Wenn du also teilnimmst, kämpfe so gut du kannst um dein Dorf, Takigakure, würdig zu vertreten", erklärte er entschlossen. Nachdem er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, war es wirklich keine allzu schlechte Idee Fū teilnehmen zu lassen.

Sie war mit Sicherheit der stärkste Genin, den das Dorf seit einigen Jahren hervorgebracht hatte. Somit wäre sie perfekt dafür geeignet, um die Stärke von Takigakure zu repräsentieren. Auch wenn es ein gewisses Risiko mit sich brachte, da sie immer noch ein Jinchūriki war.

"Alles klar! Hab verstanden!", erwiderte Fū voller Elan und sprang auf, "Ich werd alles geben, was ich hab!" Sie war praktisch mit einem Fuß schon wieder draußen, als Shibuki noch anmerkte:

"Wie auch immer! Pass gut auf, dass niemand herausfindet, dass du... ein Jinchūriki bist..." Aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, war die Kunoichi mit den orangenen Augen auch schon nach draußen gestürmt. Dennoch konnten alle Anwesenden von draußen noch ihre Stimme hören.

"Okay~", hallte sie zurück in den Raum. Jeder von ihnen konnte sich denken, dass diese Antwort nicht vollkommen ernst gemeint war, und in seinem Inneren hegte Shibuki bereits leichte Zweifel, ob das alles wirklich so eine gute Idee war.

Dennoch lies er sich nicht von seine Zweifeln übermannen, als er sich an die beiden verblieben Mitglieder des Teams wendete:

"Kegon, Yōrō, ihr werdet Fū begleiten und sie beschützen. Allerdings müsst ihr euren Chunin-Status verbergen, um sie auch während der Prüfungen im Auge zu behalten, verstanden?" Für gewöhnlich bestand das erste Team eines Shinobi aus drei Genin und einem Lehrjonin, der diese anführte und ihnen das beibrachte, was sie auf der Akademie lernen konnten. Doch in Fūs Fall war es etwas anders.

Da die junge Kunoichi so wichtig für das Dorf war, wurde sie, nachdem man ihr den Rang eines Genin zugesprochen hatte, einem Team bestehend aus zwei Chunin zugeteilt.

Alles nur, um sicher zu gehen, dass dem Mädchen auch ja nichts während ihren Missionen zustieß. Wobei es den anderen Mitgliedern ihres Team mehr wie Babysitten vorkam. Letztlich bestand ihre Aufgabe nämlich hauptsächlich darin das Mädchen im Auge zu behalten und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ja nichts währen ihren Missionen anstellte.

"Jawohl!", antworteten beide Chunin darauf, verbeugten sich und folgten ihrer Kameradin... wohin auch immer sie verschwunden war. Zurück blieben nur Shibuki und die beiden Dorfältesten.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine weise Entscheidung war, Shibuki-sama", begann die ältere Dame, Hiroko, welche alles andere erfreut über das Handeln des Jungen war. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er langsam erkennen würde, was für eine Bedeutung dieses Mädchen für ihr Dorf hatte.

Aber offenbar war ihr Dorfoberhaupt noch immer ein Kind, das nicht das militärische Potential in ihrem Jinchūriki sah, sondern nur seine alte Sandkastenfreundin. Auch wenn er sich in den Wochen nach der Infiltration wirklich verändert hatte, waren nicht all seine Veränderungen auch gut; jedenfalls in den Augen seiner beiden Berater.

"Das mag gut sein", erklärte das junge Dorfoberhaupt einsichtig, "Aber manchmal müssen wir für unser Dorf eben Risiken eingehen." Diese Lektion hatte er von einem bestimmten blonden Shinobi aus Konoha gelernt, den er sicher nicht mehr so schnell vergessen würde.

Es brachte nichts sich immer nur zu verstecken und abzuwarten. Manchmal musste man auch in die Offensive gehen, selbst wenn man dabei riskierte verletzt zu werden.

"Dennoch dürfen eure persönlichen Gefühle nicht euer Urteilsvermögen trüben", fügte Kousuke den Worten der alten Frau hinzu. Anscheinend war nicht nur dem Dorfoberhaupt selbst, sondern auch den beiden Dorfältesten klar, dass Shibuki wegen seiner gemeinsamen Vergangenheit mit Fū so nachsichtig mit ihr war.

"Ihr beiden wisst doch genau so gut wie ich, dass, wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, sie es auch tut; komme was da wolle", erwiderte er auf die Worte seiner Berater und erklärte zuletzt mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln, "Ich vertraue Fū. Sie wird das schon irgendwie hinkriegen, da bin ich mir sicher."

 _'Außerdem habe ich über das Ganze jetzt sowieso keine Kontrolle mehr'_ , dachte das Dorfoberhaupt resigniert bevor auch er sich schließlich wieder von seinem Platz erhob.


End file.
